Olimar Fights The Plasm Wraith
by Skylo
Summary: Smut. Tentacles. Yay.


Olimar grit his teeth and fell to one knee, mumbling a curse word under his breath. All of his Pikmin were captured, squirming around in what he presumed to be the belly of the creature he was currently fighting. He breathed heavily, and though he wasn't hurt, he was tired. He'd been fighting it for at least half an hour now, and every muscle in his body ached. He was still unsuccessful in finding a weak point on the strange creature.

Before he could talk himself out of it he put up both fists and dashed towards it. He paused just before running into it, remembering the fate of his Pikmin, and instead brought a fist back for a mighty punch. As his hand connected with the gooey substance, it was clear it would not be coming out. Foolishly, he tried to use his other hand to free the first one, so he wound up with both hands stuck in the slimy beast and his ass sticking out far enough so that the rest of him wouldn't get sucked in. He sighed.

"God, I'm an idiot..."

The creature finally noticed he was elbows-deep in its abdomen, and began spinning long, silky tendrils from its back. Olimar shrunk away from them as much as he was able, but it didn't help much as they began poking and prodding at his suit.

"H-Hey! Don't touch me there!"

The creature seemed to take special interest in his private regions, probably because it was the place he reacted the most to. It started to slide one limb from the front of his suit all the way to the back, making his knees tremble as he tried to keep from falling forward. It left a slimy coating in between his legs that was warm and sticky. He shuddered.

"H-hah.."

His mouth fell open slightly–he was panting too much to close it. His face was tinted pink as he unconsciously followed the tentacle's movement with his hips. He bit his lip hard, willing himself to stay silent and keep still, but to no avail. With the long, drawn-out motions of the tendril through his suit, the stimulation was far less than what he wanted. He hissed as the arm barely skimmed over his aching erection, making him almost lose his stance. But he kept his knees straight and his head up, realizing that avoiding certain death was infinitely more important than resisting sexual contact.

It continued playing with him for a time. He whined with desperate need, moving his pelvis to meet each glorious touch. Then finally, the monster stumbled upon the bulge in the front of his suit. It curled one thin tendril around it and squeezed.

"A-ah..!"

His body convulsed beautifully against the contact, his breathing going ragged as pleasure began to build in his groin. He bucked his hips, forgetting his attempt at self-control. Every inch of his body blazed with heat as the creature continued its ministrations on his cock, making him shake uncontrollably as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Mm.." he moaned quietly, his mouth going dry. By then he'd fallen to his knees and was trying to keep from toppling over into the monster. His body heaved as he made one final attempt at pulling away, but it was weak. The tentacle tugged at his suit as the creature connected to it started making strange noises. He was too far gone to register the foreign object stroking and poking curiously at his backside. By then, every and any contact sent him shivering uncontrollably.

"Oh..!"

It seemed the creature had torn the fabric a bit and was forcing its way into his suit, flicking the end of the tendril over his opening unwittingly. He bent his neck at a rather painful angle as he moved his head away from the gelatinous mass threatening to swallow him up. Just then, the tentacle slipped inside of him and began exploring. Olimar arched his back and groaned, moving to force the appendage to delve deeper.

"A-AH! Ha-ah! Ah!"

He could feel it twisting and moving around inside him, pressing up against his walls and occasionally striking that one oh-so-sweet place that drove him crazy. He practically mewled for it to continue, to finish him off. That's all he wanted now. Not to defeat the creature, or free his Pikmin, or even to free himself. He wanted it so badly he was _begging_for it. From a _monster_.

The beast thrust hard against that one particular spot where it received the most reaction, and kept at it.

"Nn..ah! Oh my–AAH!"

The pleasure soon became too much. He came hard, soiling the inside of his suit. As he gasped for air and waited for the spots to leave his vision, the creature retracted. He found himself falling on his head as his arms were released. As quickly as he was able, he scrambled to his feet, ready for anything. But it was already slinking away. Olimar dropped his fists and sighed in exhaustion.

"What the hell just happened?"


End file.
